gakkou_gurashifandomcom-20200214-history
One More Time
is the 18th chapter in the Gakkou Gurashi! manga. Summary Miki began to read the document and was freaking out. Yuki appears behind her and places her hand on her shoulder. Scaring Miki, Yuki questioned what she was reading. She replied that it was a "Really, really, scary"page 4 story and asked if she wanted to read it. Yuki fled and Miki thinks to herself. Unsure of what she should do now, Yuki returns and reminds Miki that she can always talk to them if she felt troubled. Confusing Miki, she explains that she can talk to Rii-san or Kurumi, if she didn't want to talk to her. Miki reports her findings to Kurumi and Rii-san. They are now looking at the cover of the document. Kurumi is shocked and begins to shows off her anger towards Miki. Rii-san had shouted at her to stop and Miki suggested that they should look at the cover of the document. The document instructs... THIS DOCUMENT MAY BE UNSEALED UNDER THE FOLLOWING CIRCUMSTANCES: #Under the order of the principal or similar authority #If an A-1 alert is issued #If contact with the outside world is lost for over 10 days Miki reassures that even if Megumi had obtained the document, she was likely not able to warn anyone ahead of time. Despite this, Kurumi argues that she had likely opened it, yet didn't notify them. Miki assumingly reinstates that Megumi probably wanted everyone to– Kurumi interrupts and telling her to stop acting like a know-it-all. Rii-san shouts at her to stop again and questioned Miki why she decided to show them this. She replies that she honestly didn't want to, but—thinking about Yuki—she considered herself as a member of the School Life Club... Rii-san tries to reason on not reading the document, but Miki continued to show them that there was a map of a disaster shelter. This gave Rii-san some hope in more supplies in the basement. Kurumi gets up and suggested to go on an investigation, alone. Before she left, Miki tells her to be safe. Kurumi similes and departs. Along the way, she wondered how stressed Megu-nee was from inheriting the responsibility to only herself. Eventually, she finds the shutters to the basement which were already opened. She enters. Meanwhile... Rii-san and Miki were talking about how Megumi. Rii-san had some sorrow for Megumi and began to tear up. She says that it must of been hard on Megu-nee since she had to constantly keep everyone calm and cooperative. Lastly, she wanted to apologize, saying that it wasn't her fault. Entering the basement, Kurumi was walking down into the basement. Hearing some noises, she tosses a glow stick; a zombie walks out. Kurumi walks towards it and begins to look at the zombie. Scanning from bottom-to-top, she notes that the zombie had wore a dress. Putting the pieces together, she finally looks up, realizing that the zombie was– Yuki returned to the School Life Club room for lunch. She didn't see Kurumi and began to wonder where she was. Shortly after, there was a knock against the door. Rii-san got up to chec– Kurumi forced the door open and runs in. She says that she messed up and was bitten in the arm. Thoughts from the previous chapter begin to flow, "If any of us turned, would we be able to kill each other?"... "I don't know. I'll only know if the time comes."page 26 Inside the basement... a familiar, zombified, teacher roaming the basement. Character Appearances The following characters appeared in this chapter (in order of appearance): * Miki Naoki * Yuki Takeya * Yuuri Wakasa * Kurumi Ebisuzawa * Zombies * Megumi Sakura Navigation References Category:Chapter